


What They Will Never Know

by christiant



Series: The Right, The Left, The Saint, and The Lady. [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	What They Will Never Know

They remember the Hero Girl, the other Rangers. 

They don't understand. 

They don't remember the skinny funny girl in the fourth grade, or the sixth grader with awkwardly large breasts and glasses and braces. 

They hadn't known her since they were eight. 

She'd never called their grandmother Nonna alongside them. 

She didn't brush her teeth with their toothpaste. 

They didn't call her mother Mom.

They'll never know.


End file.
